


Kinktober 2020: Day 16 (Feederism)

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal tells Will he has a hypothesis about one of Will’s sexual fantasies. The two take it upon themselves to do the experiment together, over one of Hannibal’s wonderful dinners.Warning: Weird kinks?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober 2020: Day 16 (Feederism)

Hannibal loved watching anyone eat his meals, but it always felt more intense with Will. Together, they’d passed the point. Will knew exactly what Hannibal was feeding him, but he didn’t care.   
If anything, Will liked it. The man was rather submissive, eating whatever Hannibal put in front of him. Now that the two had moved to France together, Hannibal got the chance to be far more elaborate with his meals. He loved France’s magnificent and lavish dishes, and Will did too. The meats ranged from snail, to something more familiar to the both of them. Will had gathered a sense for when Hannibal was bending the truth about what exactly he was eating.  
Whenever a guest came over and Hannibal made a subtle nod to what was actually in the meal, Will felt excited, the rush in his stomach familiar and warm. He took pleasure in being in on Hannibal’s little secret. He remembered that that phenomenon was called dramatic irony in writing. It was defined as when the reader knows something the characters don’t.   
Almost a year had passed since they’d arrived. Hannibal had become the handsome teacher who all the young students whispered about. Will had taken it upon himself to join Hannibal, as a teacher, at a smaller school though, teaching criminal psychology. Will laughed at yet another example of the irony in his life. The two had settled down in a more than decent and domestic life. Will couldn’t possibly complain with all the money Hannibal brought in. The views from their luxurious apartment was almost magical, and as hard as it was for Will to believe, the apartment was like an even better and more expensive version of Hannibal’s old office.   
Rounding back to the food, Will moaned as he ate Hannibal’s most recent meal. His thoughts pulled back to his coworker he chatted to Hannibal about. With the way he complained that day, he doubted the man’s liver was anywhere but in his mouth. Will had never understood the way Hannibal managed to create perfection out of something that had lived as an unremarkable and obnoxious being.   
Today, the two were sitting in unusual spots, Hannibal sitting at the end of the table and Will sitting to the chair exactly left of him, as Hannibal had instructed. As Will started on his second slice, Hannibal began to talk.  
“Will, I’d like to talk to you about some of your recent behavior,” Hannibal said. When Will raised his eyebrows, Hannibal continued. “Nothing bad, just something I think would be very beneficial to both of us.” Will almost gasped when he recognized Hannibal’s tone, the serious voice he often used for their sexual foreplay. “Recently, I’ve noted that you’ve been sexually aroused while eating my food. I’d like to explore this… side of you.” Hannibal took a calm sip of his red wine, in a manner reminiscent of the therapist he’d meant all those years ago. Will knew he’d take a strategic idealism to his discovery, and that stirred up wonderful and welcome feelings in Will’s stomach.  
Hannibal set his glass down and reached over to Will mouth, wiping off some sauce Will hadn't noticed.  
“I think I would enjoy that Hannibal, but I think you know just what I want,” Will spoke carefully, testing the water. He wanted to see what Hannibal knew before speaking too soon.  
“Let me tell you what I’ve observed, then, I’ll share my hypothesis,” Hannibal said, taking a slice of his own dinner into his mouth and swallowing. “Every time a guest comes over, and I imply the meat we are eating once belonged to a human, you blush. Additionally, I’m not exactly unaware of the fact you masturbate as soon as you are out of my view when we’ve had a particularly large meal. We live in the same house after all,” Will’s pants tented just thinking about it. In all honesty, the possible cannibalism fetish had distracted him from his feederism fetish, understandably. “With this information, I’ve concluded you have a feederism fetish,” Hannibal said, taking another bite of his meal.  
“Hannibal?”  
“Yes, Will?”  
Will, feeling brave responded, “Would you mind getting me another plate of the liver? I find it absolutely delightful tonight.” Hannibal eagerly stood up, taking Will’s plate away.  
“I would be happy to do so, as long as I can feed you myself,” Hannibal’s voice came from the kitchen and Will felt less embarrassed than earlier as the overwhelming urge to push back into his chair or rub his dick filled him.  
Will breathed in heavily when Hannibal entered the room with a full plate. This time Hannibal sat at the chair next to Will, instead of the head of the table, marking this a special occasion to the both of them.   
Hannibal began slicing the meat and Will’s mouth watered. Hannibal smirked when he looked at Will, and raised his hand to his face once again, wiping.  
“You’re drooling, Will.”  
“Only because you make the most delicious smelling food, and I know it’ll taste even better,” Will said, his voice only slightly above a whisper. Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes darken, knowing the man was truly serious about getting what he wanted. Hannibal brought a slice of the food up to his mouth. Will’s tongue touched it first before his mouth wrapped around the fork, and Hannibal paid close attention to it. His dick, in particular, noticed the saliva. The gleam it had left behind stood out to him. After swallowing it, they continued, moving at a slow pace.   
One of Hannibal’s hands was holding the fork, while the other had moved to Will’s thigh. Will moaned, and Hannibal couldn’t pinpoint which hand had caused that exact noise. He didn’t care though, as long as they were both pleased, although it did appeal to his side that devoured knowledge. That was an avenue his mind could venture down later, now he needed to focus on the task at hand. That task being Will rapidly rising dick. Will’s own hand pushed into his pants, apparently deciding he’d been taking too long.  
“So you can focus on feeding me,” Will breathed. “Please.”  
Hannibal continued feeding him and Will continued moaning. He could tell when Will was close to coming, because his mouth stayed open, so Hannibal changed his attention to Will’s stomach. He moved Will’s sweater up, to rub at his stomach, which had risen just enough for Hannibal to take notice, a sexual sort of notice, but once again, he could indulge himself at a later time. Right now he’d rather have all his attention on the glorious show his beautiful lover was putting on.  
Will’s eyes rolled back as he moaned, and came in his own hand.   
“Holy shit,” Will said, deeply. “I fucking love you, Hannibal.”  
“And you are my perfect lover. If there was such a thing as soulmates, I’d know mine was right in front of me.” The two crashed into a passionate kiss, Will’s wet hands grabbing at Hannibal’s shirt, and Hannibal’s hands rubbing Will’s sides.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was too nervous to write actual feederism, because I thought it was embarrassing. Then, after developing a plot based on another type of feeding kink, I then realized, a cannibalism kink is rather abnormal as well, so I just ran both of them. I also know nothing about France, their food, and fucking hate snails and the idea of escargot.


End file.
